ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Dariel Lumini
An aasimar death cleric, follower of Muriel. Dariel has lived all her life as an outcast. She was born to parents who were devout and polite in public, and corrupt and abusive in private. Neither parent had special magical talent beyond what they were born with from their heritage. Dariel endured their torture, learning to survive, until one day she snapped and lashed back at them, skeletal wings unfolding from her shoulders. Her frightened parents left her alone for a time before turning her into their scapegoat with a vicious fervor, calling her “evil”, “cursed”, and “bad luck charm”, among other much less polite things. As she grew older, she began to show talent for magic, being gifted with the ability to heal. If she showed this gift in front of her parents, it was certain to bring down more ire upon her – “such perversion could only be possible because of her cursed and unholy nature, a mockery of the Champions”. One of the priests of a nearby monastery, the one devoted to Muriel and who performed the sacred rituals of birth and death, saw her at one such funeral that her parents were forced to bring Dariel to. This priest saw the potential in the child, and putting her parents on the spot, asked to tutor her. They could not refuse overmuch, and the priest was insistent; thus Dariel began to learn the ways of Muriel. This priest, however, was stubborn in other circles as well, and after three years of teaching her, he was targeted by the dark underbelly of Meridia and killed. Dariel watched it happen. Now with no refuge from her parents, the abuse returned full force. Dariel bore it for a time, but her grief and rage and hurt was overflowing, and one fateful night she channeled her divine gifts in anger and killed both her parents with powerful necromancy. Dariel fled then into the night, and after days of wandering came at last to a monastery where there was a small group of Murielites living, called there by fate or by the pull of the champion herself. The monks there taught her to hone her skills, and never pressed her for the details of the trauma that she had lived through. After years of this, Dariel healed enough to speak and interact with the monks without fear – then tragedy struck again. One of the heads of the order began to pursue her affections, though she scorned him, and eventually he grew impatient and took what he wanted without permission. Dariel killed him too, the third time. She fled that refuge as well, mistrusting all kindness and aasimar, and left the isles cracked and hurting. When Dariel arrived at last in Port Zigall, her broken psyche had crystallized into an icy mask devoid of empathy and attachment. She took mercenary work, with her talents and connection to the champion of Death and Life making her a ruthless and invaluable part of any team. It was on such a mission that she was recruited to join the GIV-B. She accepted, considering that it would be a good opportunity for more work and a stable income. She was also given the resources to furnish her own quarters, and she made her chambers into a fortress. She continued working for any team that required a healer or strong attack damage dealer, and her reputation grew within the guild. She met Taleyel on these missions, and despite their distrust for each other, they grew to accept one another after many many encounters and saving each other’s lives regularly. Taleyel was always respectfully distant, and this allowed Dariel to consider him an ally. Dariel’s experiences have embittered her, and she mistrusts all those in power. She has come to believe that it would be better to let everyone govern themselves and have the strong leaders be stripped of their authority, and some of this bitterness has been directed back at her own people for being so blind to her own suffering throughout her childhood and her time at the monastery. She still maintains a strong connection with Muriel, despite her alignment’s shifting. Category:AR NPCs